The Forgotten King
by bigville001
Summary: Summary: loosely based on the story of King Arthur in 2004 with a smallville twist characters include movie character's characters Lois and Clark Jonathan and Martha Oliver Dinah jimmy and Chloe Lex Lionel Bruce Wayne general Zod Jax-Ur general Lane Lucy and many more.
1. Prolog

For centuries krypton was a peaceful culturally advanced society in all forms of art, history, science, mathematics, literature, astronomy krypton experienced great prosperity the city of Kandor, stood as the crown jewel of krypton, ruled by the great King VAR-EL and Queen Sora-JOR-ELduring this great time of peace and prosperity. The king and queen had children JOR-EL(I), KAYLA VAR-EL, ZIM-EL the citizens of Kandor were overjoyed it truly was a peaceful, time for krypton. However that joy was cut short by an invasion of people known as** The Vrangs** a warlike, conquering people their thirst for conquest had extended past the Jewel Mountains. They desired more… more land and more peoples loyal and subservient to them.

No people as important as the people of Kandor east of the Jewel Mountains. King VAR-EL heard stories from his father about TheVrangs how his father and other Kryptonians rose and fought against the Vrangs. Won their freedom with the use of energy crystal weapons that his grandfather had discovered Vrangs did not have any equitable resources at their disposal. The Kryptonians quickly turned the tide against them, forcing them deep within Jewel Mountains but not before the Vrangs swear to one day return and destroy all who stood in their way.

They returned so began the war Thousands died when the smoke cleared on the fourth day, of the war a group of Smalvalians Cavalry soldiers were left alive.

King Var-El, impressed by their bravery and horsemanship, requested they be incorporated into the royal military as knights to protect the Kingdom and all its citizens. And so the king alone with his knight's fight against the Vrangs as his father did before him, battle raged on for years the king and his friend and commander of his knight's sir Kent won many battles throughout the war yet lost many soldiers yet as part of a promise the king and each of his knights pledged not only indebting themselves...but also their sons, and their sons, and so on, to protect the kingdom as knights until pace was restored throughout the land and the Vrangs were vanquished or driven back from whence they came.

Therefore war continued throughout the land the Vrangs became more ruthless Bending people to their will some even believe in their cause and joined them so generation after generation the battle raged on.

Years have passed the house of EL family which now consists only of Jor-El and his wife Lara the last high king and queen of krypton. War had raged on for nearly 100 years taking families, friends and knights Jor-El and Lara and the remaining knights, fought one last battle against the Vrangs which were now lead by General Zod and his Capt. Jax-Ur. The Vrangs forces overpowered the palace which stood Kryptonopolis, after the fall of Kandor nearly a century ago. Jor-El new the kingdom would fall to Zod this night in fearing for his son's safety Jor-El asked his dearest friend commander of his knights Sir Kent to protect his son as if he were his own Sir Kent agreed. Just before leaving with the young prince Sir Kent, witnessed something remarkable the crystals, which were thought to be legend and sources of wisdom also held great power. Kent knew his friend the king was brilliant man he had found away to restore the crystals unfortunately it came too late. Jor-El placed his only son Kal-El, in the arms of Sir Kent and ordered him to run and no matter what happens protect Kal-El for the day will come when he must fulfill his destiny.

Sir Kent looked at Jor-El and Lara his two dearest friends the house of EL and the house of Kent had been friends for generations however he knew this night would be the last he ever see them again.

So in keeping with the promise that king Var-El, and his knights, made a century before they would serve the kingdom as knights until peace was restored throughout the land. One day my son you will be a night to serve the kingdom. Father what happened to the king's son? No one really knows Jim some say Sir Kent was imprisoned and released after the baby was killed. But father the young prince must be alive. (Jim's father smiles) that's enough stories for tonight it's time for bed.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Two years later

Running across the countryside James rode his father's horse to the village he had seen the soldiers in the distance and knew the time was had.

Father they are here.

It is time.

Jimmy's father walked into the house and gathered the belongings that were stored for this day he walks over to his horse placing the belongings onto the horse gently soothing his Maine.

He has seen what awaits you my son and he will protect you.

James took one last look his family, he remember the story his father told him to serve the kingdom as knights until peace was restored throughout the land. James knew the only one who could bring peace throughout the land was the king's son the forgotten king.

Jimmy join the other boys some his age some a little older and so began their journey weeks of traveling across the countryside they came across and other small village and a boy who was reluctant to leave his home and family all the boys were from distance places and can understand this pain.

Father I do not want to go, you and mother need me here.

Clark son listen to me, I know you don't want to go I said the same to your grandfather when I was your age, but we must serve the kingdom as knights until peace is restored son.

I know the pledge dad but how can I be a great night and protect the kingdom, as you once did under Vrangs rule?

Son I promise you one day you will understand that being a Knight is not always about serving a king its more about protecting all that you love and Cherish doing what is right in your heart being symbol to inspire others that's what it means to be a Knight.

I understand dad, it's the promise all knights must make until there's peace.

And someday Clark, there will be peace once more.

Clark hugged his mother and father then his father helped him, onto his father's horse.

Don't not worry mother I will return, and father I'll make you proud and there will be peace again that I promise you.

Clark joined a group of boys that had left their family's to serve the kingdom as knights Clark's fathers words echoed in his heart and he swore he would honor them just as his father did and his father.

How long shall we be gone?

15 years including several months of getting to your post.

Clark...

He turns his head and looks towards his parents and smiles. His parents stood there watching this young group of boys begin their journey to become knights become men and somehow they knew this group of young boys will become the knights of legend.

That's the final recruit one of the soldiers shouted as the journey began.

Hi, James Olson.

Clark Kent, nice to me you James

You to Clark... Wait did you say Kent?

Yes I did

I've heard stories about your father Jonathan Kent he was a great Knight.

Yes, James he was long ago I hope I do him proud.

You will Clark we all will to serve the kingdom as knights until peace restored throughout the land.

Clark (chuckled) I guess you heard the stories to growing up.

Yep sure did Clark, I think almost everyone has heard those stories.

Well then we're all in good company.

So, as their fathers had done, they made their way reporting to Kryptonopolis or at least the southern half, in Argo City, for the land was divided by a three mile wall built a century before to protect the kingdom from the Vrangs, only to have it fall 10 years earlier when the king died.

The group of young boys could see the gate into Kryptonopolis, and the wall seemed to go on forever, as they made their way to their post each of them, remembers the stories that their fathers told and now they must serve the kingdom, under Vrangs rule.

Entering Arago City, the soldiers took the young recruits to their commander General Lane.

General Sam Lane, had served in many lands on krypton: Goraim, Tyritron, Castuaron, Starrnavous, Tyrurea and many others now to be home in Kryptonopolis's Aragon City, downgraded from master at arms adviser to Kings and Lords to spend his remaining years training young children to serve under Vrangs rule he, despised Vrangs however for his family's honor he would do what was needed to keep his family safe.

The General, walked out into the yard to see his new recruits quietly it saddened him, to see so many young boys robbed of their childhood to serve as knights to the Vrangs.

One of the soldiers handed the general a list of recruits the boy stood there in the yard waiting instruction from the famed General Lane he called out each of their names and gave them the quarter assignments he stopped at few names in particular

Olsson James.

Here sir.

Down the hall and to the right first door Olson.

Yes sir.

Kent Clark.

Here sir.

Kent.. Kent your father wouldn't happen to be Jonathan Kent.

Yes sir he is.

The General nodded down the hall last door on the right.

Yes sir.

Kent...

He turned his head and looks at the General.

Your father is a good man and was a great knight.

Thank you sir and he still is I will do my best to honor him.

The General watch the boy gather his things and make his way to his room, something inside him said that this young boy was destined for something great.

Momths had passed since the boys arrived in Argo city, it was a beautiful spring day and the General, had decided to let the boys have a little recreational fun. Some of the boys went swimming, hiking and even went to Argo, marketplace Clark was walking through the marketplace looking for something to send his parents it was their anniversary as he was walking through the market he noticed two young girls being picked on by some local children he started over to help only to see the children crowd around them and taunting them.

It was then he saw a young girl with dark brown hair shouting at then to stop what they were doing a couple of the children surrounded her, taunting her then one attacked, she defended herself knocking a boy down another one attacked she fought back however, the children that had gathered around the two girls earlier gathered around her the two girls tried to fight the children, off but there were too many Clark rushed to help he bull rushed one of the children to the ground this surprised everyone the young girl was able to knock the boy down the group stood there staring at the young boy.

Leave her and her friends alone Clark said with a serious look on his face the oldest of the group stared him down.

Who's going to make us small fry you?

You obviously don't know how to treat a lady do you.

The only thing girls are good for cleaning house and breeding it's time you learn how things work here.

The group of children attacked Clark and the young girl however, they learn rather quickly that these two were force not to be trifled with and soon the fight was broken up by the soldiers as General Lane made his way to the group of children.

What in the name of a rao is going on here?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Nothing sir we just got into a little scuffle that's all.

Exactly what was the cause, of the so-called scuffle that it would lead to fighting?

Well sir, my friends and I were talking to two young girls and out of nowhere this girl right there,(gesturing to the darker girl) starts shouting at us then she knocks down one of my friends, we try to help him yet she knocks another one of us down.

The general turned his head and looks at the girl very seriously.

Is what this boy is saying true young lady?

Yes, but he's ly-

What have I told you, about fighting lady. Anything else happen?

Yes sir, as I said she knocked down a couple of my friends and then this kid, (gesturing to Kent) bull rushed my friend after we just helped him up so, you see sir those two are the cause of the fight not us.

Kent is this true?

Yes, sir but the boy is lying sir as the young lady would have told you these boys were picking on two girls until she intervened she shouted them to stop what they were doing and proceeded to surround her, then one of the boys attacked She defended herself knocking the boy to the ground however, the other boys joined in I saw this from across the way so I rushed over to help and I did bull rush a boy to the ground.

Then I told them, to leave her alone as well as her friends this boy statement is wrong because he told me, the only thing girls were good for is cleaning house and breeding and that's when they attacked us sir.

Is that so, Kent well Drao, I will be having words with your father this evening yours as well Luthor. Guard's escort these boys back to their mothers and advise them, that I will be speaking to them about this incident.

Yes sir.

The soldiers gathered up the boys and escorted them back to their mothers but not before Drao and Luthor sneered at the General and said, you will be punished for this you forget your place.

A crowded marketplace was silenced by the boy's words yet they knew that's all they were just words even though the boy is Vrangian, he should treat adults with respect. The market resumed its activity people going about their own business keeping the peace even though with incidents like that a constant reminder of what they all had lost.

A young woman made her way through the market and stood in front of the General.

Sweetheart is everything alright?

Yes sweetheart, everything is fine just a little scuffle as for you young lady your mother and I ask you to keep a closer eye on your cousin and little sister.

Yes sir I know I was but I was also getting some things for mom's shopping list and turned around and those boys were picking on them.

Excuse me, general I don't mean to speak out of place but she is correct I happen to see her shopping. That is when the whole incident took place sir.

(The General breathed deep)

Fair enough Kent, continue with what you were doing earlier and then return your quarters.

Kent nods his head and turns back to the market.

Young man

He turns looking at the young woman.

Thank you, for coming to the aid my daughter and her sister and cousin.

You're welcome my lady it's the duty of all knights to aid those in need although; your daughter seems to take care of herself quite well.

He smiles at the young girl she smiles back and then he returns to the task looking for an anniversary gift for his parents somewhere in this marketplace.

Sam who was that young boy?

Clark Kent Jonathan and Martha's young boy.

Well it seems he is every bit his father and mother I sense great things from him.

As do I my love.

Unbeknownst to them, their eldest daughter watched the young boy as he moved through the marketplace she was a bit upset when he intervened at first but the way they fought off all those boys they made a pretty good team than hearing his words warmed her heart.

Weeks have passed since the incident the young girl would look out on to the train yard seen her father and soldiers trained these boys they work hard the General trained them from sun up to sundown preparing them, to face any challenge whether it be on the field of battle or for their own personal well being to become great men that if ever fate should call, upon them they would be ready to face any challenge.

Lois sweetheart, stop staring out the window I know how badly you would like to be out there helping your father but we have our own tasks that must get done.

Yes mother, I know you're right I just don't like being cooped up.

I understand sweetie believe me, lane women are fighters strong and yet sometimes we must be ladies even though it's difficult at times.

Yes, it is mother women not meant just for cleaning house and breeding were destined for more.

Cleaning house and breeding who told you this nonsense?

Drao, believes that's all girls are good for that was the reason for the fight.

Vrangian fool hardy pigheaded nonsense, sweetheart Vrangian's, do not know the first thing on how to treat a lady with respect all they know is cruelty. A woman's true purpose is to stand strong keep balance and yes women must breed but only for love of their beloved not to just satisfy lustful conquest that is not love that is emptiness. Standing on equal footing with their beloved that sweetheart is a woman's true purpose.

Mother a woman must wait for their beloved to know love.

No, not always sweetheart love is the greatest power of all and throughout your life you will experience love in many ways it is very beautiful not to be mistreated as Vrangians see it, some day you will find your beloved and experience a love greater than anything it cannot be broken destroyed or conquered its true and Eternal.

How will I know, if they are my beloved mother?

That's easy sweetheart you feel in your heart and your heart's beat as one and only then will you know it's true.

Knock knock

They both turned to the sound of the kitchen door, and there he stood holding a pile of firewood.

Forgive me for intruding my lady I was instructed to bring firewood.

Thank you, Clark isn't that heavy?

Not all my lady my family has a farm so, I'm pretty used to it like my father says hard work keeps a man honest.

How do you explain the Vrangians actions it took them a lot of hard work to do what they've done?

Lois!

Vrangians are not honest they took what didn't belong to them, killed the king and queen but I promise you lady lane, that my fellow knights and I will bring peace and make as it once was only this time it will be greater than before you have my word.

His words were said with such strong conviction and determination it was something the kingdom had been missing since the days of King Jor-El and Queen Lara.

If you'll excuse me, my lady I have chores to complete

Of course Clark and thank you again.

He nodded politely to both of them, exiting the kitchen to complete his chores Ella watched her daughter closely and smiled a sweet smile for she knew as her daughter could not yet see just yet perhaps when they are both ready they'll know. An hour later the general comes walking into the kitchen kisses his wife and little girls has they were baking he looks over and sees his eldest daughter looking out into the trading yard he turns to his wife, she smiles a knowing smile he in turn understand.

Several months of past training was well in full swing the boys were learning a great deal horsemanship, strategy tactics the basics of hand to hand combat tracking skills understanding one's environment most importantly however the boys learned nature and what it provided living within the balance of nature and never taking it for granted because nature not only provides protection food and shelter water and so forth nature can be dangerous if mistreated or taken for granted. These are things the General instilled in each of his knights over the years nature is an ally never treated like anything less.

Their training also included general study from art, history science, mathematics, astronomy, archaeology, and literature a deeper appreciation for what it mean to be a knight serving for noble cause instead of a foolish one.

Most of the boys favorite the basic and a hand combat tracking skills sword play and horsemanship Clark on the other hand enjoyed all aspects of study his parents taught him many things about the land about doing the right thing for others even a little bit about the stars. Clark wanted to be more than just a night he desired to inspire people much like his father did knowing that the greatest power of person can have is wisdom and respect for that wisdom knowing when to battle for noble reasons never to abuse that wisdom for one's own personal Glory.

Lois saw Clark sitting under a tree reading one of his many books she ventured over to join him, they had become good friends over the past several months they would squabble from time to time but they were children.

Hey smallville, Clark looked up from his book and smirked rolling his eyes because of the name she called him, it was a term she would often use, because he was not yet Smalvalians knight why she chose such a name for him, was a mystery although he would never admit to anyone especially her that he liked it. Most of all he enjoyed spending time with her, she made him laugh and she made him feel at home that is quite strange to him but he enjoyed it.

Hey lojo.

He had taken to calling her lojo which was a mixture of her first name Lois and middle name Joanne witch combined made Lojo, she never seem to mind the name much they spent afternoons having lunch talking joking even went off exploring as a training exercise which the General didn't seem to mind. This particular afternoon however was quite different they were in the middle of one of their many conversations or bantering matches as others like to call them.

Clark.. Clark... come quickly you to Lois you must see this..

See what James.

They said in Unison.

It's not something I can explain it's something that needs to be seen quickly.

Grabbing the remainder of their lunches and rushed to dispose of them, to see what all the excitement was about sure enough as they reach the top of the hill following James they saw him Lucian von, one of Zod military commanders dragging prisoners known as Woad battered and bruised nearly dead to be dragged before Zod.

As an example of any who opposed them would share the same fate people looked on in great despair for the land had truly become that much darker and whoever that person was deserved better than the treatment they would receive at the hands, Zod and his Vrangians Clark and Lois along with James and the other boy's looked on with great sorrow for today began a much greater battles that would change all of them for years to come.

Clark and Lois looked each other and squeezed each other's hand for they knew these events would mean one thing battle was coming and they would be separated.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

15 years later

Ah, as promised, lord Luthors carriage.

Our freedom, Bors.

I can almost taste it.

In truth they all could taste it, had been along hard tiresome 15 years the Vrangians had signed a treaty with the Cyprantheos, who were amazingly hospitable after the signing the General had finally retired then shortly after his beloved wife was taken ill and later died he, was never quite the same before stepping down he name the new commander of the Smalvalians knights Sir Kent was commander of the knights they respected him while enemies feared him, he became a great knight just as his father before him yet he had lost friend's brother's in this crusade he grew tired of this he missed his home his parents but most of all he missed her they had written each other for years making that promise that day on the hill they wrote each other every day for 10 years. However in the last five years he had not heard from her he wondered if she was alright living safely in the life she deserved a happy peaceful one.

As he and his knights stood atop the hill looking at the carriage convoy he knew freedom was close for years he and his knights had kept a semi peace throughout the land yet there were those who _seek_ better.

In the distance they heard it a battles cry.

Argh!

Woads!

They charge their horses towards the carriage to stop the attack for years they try to figure out where these Woads were coming from and they just kept coming from all corners of kryton rumors suggested they were from other lands.

Even so they fought them they grow more daring over the years circumventing the Vrangians and their claims.

(Praying Benedicta tu in mulieribus)

Save your prayers, boy, your god doesn't live here.

One of Woads tried to attack Kent... Why did White send you south of the wall?

Smalvalians commander Kent, Spill my blood and... Make this ground holy.

Pick it up.

the Young men stares at Kent

Pick it up.

Kent turns his head and looks towards the forest and sees white then, looks back at the young man and drops his sword the young man is surprised then rushes to the woods.

Bors- What a bloody mess.

That's not lord Luthor.

-What are they?

-Blue demons

-Commander...Kent.

-Bishop Germanius. Welcome to Kryptonopolis... I see lord Luthor's skills were of use to you his diversion work.

-Ancient tricks in these uncertain; times commander one can never be too careful. These must be the great Smalvalians knights; we have heard so much of in Cyprantheos, I thought the Woads control the north of Kryptonopolis' Wall.

- They do, but they occasionally venture south Cyprantheos's, anticipated withdrawal from Kryptonopolis has only increased their daring.

-Who leads them?

Lancelot-He's called White, a magician, some say.

James you and Tristan, ride ahead make sure the road is clear. Not worry, Bishop you will have your audience with lord Luthor until then we'll protect you.

-I've no doubt, Commander.

-Dozens don't worry me, and nearly so much as thousands.

-Lancelot Thousands?

-Well, now that we're free men, I'm gonna drink till I can't peestraight.

Gawain- You do that every night.

I never could pee straight to much of myself to handle...down there. Well, it's a problem...It's like a ba-

(Knights Unison)...baby's arm holding an apple.

As they returned Argo city, the men were discussing their plans for home now that they're free men or so they believed...

-What about you CK what are your plans for home?

See my parents and relax at the farm sit under a tree in the shade and read a book. You and Chloe should come and visit I know my parents will welcome the company.

Lois hasn't written back.

- No, my friend she hasn't wherever she, is I hope she is happy in the life she deserves. Anyway I will be escorting the bishop, to meet lord Luthor.

- Would you like company?

- No thank you, old friend Lady Olson will want to see you go see your wife my friend.

The rest of the men unloaded their belongings and headed to see their loved ones girlfriends and get something to eat and drink and continue their conversations of home. Kent however continued his duty and escorted the bishop to meet with lord Luthor, as they made their way up to the palace the whispers in the marketplace started to circulate, when people saw Smalvalian commander they were surprised somewhere in shock as he, rode his horse through the marketplace many people heard of the great commander and his legendary knights. However people saw something else as well, something they hadn't seen in 25 years.

Kent was puzzled by the onslaught of onlooks as they watched him, almost as if they've seen a ghost from long ago, little did he know a new journey lay before him, one that would not only change Kryptonopolis but krypton as well.

Kent had been to the palace many times, yet it was always in the evening when the marketplace was quite. He was thinking to himself perhaps, he should've escorted the bishop later this evening yet shook those thoughts away as they approach the steps. They dismounted from their horses they made their way up the steps and entered a grant hallway, there were servants moving about the palace and just like in the marketplace people stopped in surprise when they saw Smalvalian commander.

Again just like the marketplace, there whispers shocked expressions he didn't know why perhaps, maybe it was the time of day and they were surprised to see him in person.

-Bishop Germanius welcome is good to see you my friend.

-It is good to see you Lionel, it has been an interesting journey thankfully to the commander and his knights I'm here my friend.

- Yes of course thank you commander.

- My lord.

-Come my friend we have much to discuss your room has been made available to you.

- Yes, I must rest it has been a long journey.

Kent watches the two men for brief moment his eyes caught the stares of the servants once again, shaking those thoughts away he made his way through the hallway exiting the palace as he was walking down the steps he noticed a commotion in the marketplace he observed for a moment then he saw what was about to transpire he intervened.

-You know the penalty.

The man drew his sword ready to strike only to be blocked by the commander's sword.

-What crimes is he accused of that it warrants such punishment?

-This is not your concern.

The man spoke in anger and turned to the man who stopped the punishment only to he's surprise, to see Commander Kent, only he saw something he hadn't seen in years. The man dropped his sword the marketplace went quite, everyone watched the man as the commander spoke

-I ask again what crime warrants such punishment.

-he Stole food sir.

- So his punishment is to lose a hand what if they stolen blankets to keep warm were he to lose arm or leg he is child.

Kent opens pouch from his belt setting down a small handful of gold coins.

- This should suffice for what was taken.

The man looked at gold pieces and then at the commander he was a bit nervous to take the money, everyone in the marketplace watching. The commander withdrew his sword and continued back to his horse he ruffled the kids hair as he walked past towards his horse the people watching closely not saying a word the commander mounted his horse and made his way back to Argo city, not before stopping in front of the man once more.

- Here this if I hear of this punishment being done to any child or anyone else they will face me, from now on they are under my protection is that understood?

- Yes, commander

The commander nodded and continued on his way the people watched as he exited Kryptonopolis.

Ridding through the countryside, Kent was lost in thought about the people of Kryptonopolis looked at him, almost as if they were seen a ghost what had he done to receive such looks and even whispers granted he is the commander of the legendary Smalvalians however this was something entirely different almost as if they saw him as someone else, He returned Argo city, in the late afternoon 15 years of battles was over...or had it just begun.


End file.
